


The Star 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Adamarks



Series: robots [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, The simp never sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: A thrilling alternative take on my fic Stars Will Guide You Home
Relationships: Shepard/Simon Snow
Series: robots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Star 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> 😌

Shepard sits down beside it heavily. Simon is staring blankly out into the horizon. Mere hours before, Baz and Penny had been whisked away from them— magicked off the face of the earth. 

“So, dude,” Shepard says, quietly. 

“Yeah, bro?” It responds. 

“Now that they’re gone, we can finally be together.”

Simon turns its face to him. His starry eyes twinkle back. 

“Bro. We can.”

And then they kiss. 

  
  


The End :)


End file.
